Keep Holding On
by Miss Junie
Summary: After the news of Quinn's pregnancy breaks, Glee club rallies to support her. What effect does this song have on some of it's members? And will it finally give some people the courage to finally say what they feel? Artie/Tina POV. Oneshot.


**Author's note:** Well hey! Just a little one-shot I wrote after I watched "Throwdown" again. A GREAT episode of you haven't seen it, and the songs are incredible! A little angsty, and a lot of fluff! I'm also suffering from a case of writers block like many other people, so hopefully this might kick me back into my groove. Hope you guys like it !

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, although I wish it was *sigh.*

* * *

**Keep Holding On**

When news broke that Quinn was pregnant, there were a few shocked expressions in Glee club. She was after all, the President of the Celibacy Club. But, she was still human, and prone to error. No one was really too bothered though, because it didn't change who she was as a person, it just changed a couple of details about her. It wasn't their place to judge her either, because who were they to pass judgement on other people? The other members of their school might enjoy doing that, but they certainly didn't.

The past couple of weeks had been hard enough with the split in Glee Club between "Sue's Kids," and "Shue's Kids." As much as they were different, the group had struck a common chord with each other, and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. It sucked that they had to be split into two groups because of Sue's machinations, but there was nothing really they could do. They tried talking to Mr. Schue about it, but he had told them that he couldn't do anything about it either. They came together for a few covert jam sessions when Sue wasn't aware, and that contended them for now.

They were all ecstatic when the blow-up between Mr. Schue and Sue happened, because they finally felt as though maybe things could return back to normal. If all of them showed how much they hated the split, they would have to return things back to normal. When the group came back together after Sue declined from running the club, they were ecstatic. The news of Quinn's pregnancy had just spilled in the rest of the school, and there was a lot of drama around that. When Mr. Schue suggested singing "Keep Holding On," there were no questions in the club's mind that it was the perfect song to sing.

Everyone in the club had grown so close to each other that it was the perfect expression of that. No matter what had happened before Glee club, with Puck bullying Kurt, Quinn bullying Rachel, Rachel being rude to everyone who she thought would hold her back, Mercedes and Tina's shy attitudes, they all meshed, and they looked out for each other. There were still small arguments because they weren't perfect, but who is? It didn't matter though, if someone hurt one member of the club, you hurt all the members. They supported each other through everything, no matter what had gone on. This song was the perfect expression of that.

* * *

_Artie_

This song's lyrics made it one of his favourites. After his accident, he was told by everyone that it could have been worse, and he was lucky to be alive. He wasn't too grateful initially, because as an 8 year old boy who had been on the track team with the most wins in Lima, he had been looking forward to a long athletic career. To have suddenly lost the use of your legs was devastating, and although he was glad to be alive, the question constantly reverberating around his skull was, _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

As time passed and he slowly, gradually adjusted, he began to feel more at peace with his body. It didn't mean he liked it, but that he had to accept the changes, otherwise he would be missing out on life. His parents had done research on his condition, and they had met a lot of other families nearby who were in similar situations, and they formed a big support network. A couple of the families were involved in wheelchair basketball, which was the same game as basketball, but everyone was in wheelchairs. You didn't need to be a paraplegic to play, and there were a lot of people who weren't, but came to play with the other people, and encourage family members.

Artie was incredibly thankful for this. His family had signed him up, and although he protested at first, and really didn't want to join, he was forever grateful for his Mum pushing him to do it. His first practice, he had met Joe Chang. He had been born with problems with his spinal cord, and unable to walk. He was 10 years older than Artie, and he had been playing basketball for 5 year so showed Artie the ropes. After the practice, him and Artie wheeled over to their respective parents and introduced their families to each other. It was then that Artie met Tina.

Artie and Tina became fast friends as well, and soon became best friends. Artie was still firm friends with Joe, but something between Artie and Tina just clicked. In the following fall, they found out they would be going to the same school, and they were ecstatic. They got to spend more time with each other than previously, and neither had had close friends before each other, because Tina was incredibly shy because of her stutter, and people were a bit afraid of Artie's chair.

Artie and Tina endured the hardships of school together, and whenever things got tough, they knew they had each other to depend on. They kept each other holding on, through all the popular girls at school making fun of Tina's stutter and people taping Artie's chair together. No matter what happened, they would always be there for each other, and that was what kept them going.

When Mr. Schue suggested this song to show their support to Quinn, Artie couldn't think of a better song to choose. Sure, he couldn't do some of the dance moves like the rest of them, but he did his best. He just wished that maybe him and Mike could have switched places, or Brittany and Tina could have switched so that he could be dancing with her. His feelings for his best friend had slowly changed since he had first met her from best friends, to romantic feelings. Maybe sometime soon though...

* * *

_Tina_

The main reason Tina loved Glee club was not because of being able to sing in front of people. She was shy, she accepted that, but when she sang, something inside her felt free, and she wasn't as shy about singing in front of people. She never stuttered when she sang because she felt as though she belonged there. The main reason that Tina had joined Glee was because of what it represented. It wasn't about being the best, or being noticed, it was joining for a common purpose, and that was about supporting each other.

The Glee club had supported each other since it's inception, and you knew that you didn't mess with one person in the club, you messed with everyone. When Kurt had wanted to do his "Single Ladies" routine, Brittany and Tina had helped him. Tina didn't really like the whole unitard and heels aspect, but they had joined because Kurt needed help and they wanted to support him. When Artie couldn't get in and out of the auditorium by himself, the other boys of Glee helped him. When Mercedes found out that Kurt didn't like her romantically, Tina and Artie spent the rest of the day comforting her and playing cheesy movies and eating popcorn.

When Sue announced in front of the whole club that Quinn was pregnant, Tina knew that it would be over the whole school, and Quinn would be crushed. She was the head Cheerio, and although Quinn had been awful to her in the past, she had changed over their time in Glee. It was time for Quinn to be supported by the club as well. When Mr. Schue suggested singing "Keep Holding On," Tina smiled. It was the perfect song choice.

Artie had kept Tina holding on when she had first moved to Lima. He kept her holding on through all the bullying of middle school and high school, and she had kept him holding on similarly. They were there for each other no matter what, and when they had joined Glee, they had found the other members willing to do the same thing. Her feelings for her best friend had started changing when they reached High School, and she discovered she had romantic feelings for him. It wasn't a crush, it was more than that. He had been her everything, her rock for so long, and she had loved him as a best friend for so long, and that was turning into a romantic love.

When the song started, Tina felt chills. She had loved this song because of its powerful lyrics, and the emotions it evoked. You felt like crying because of what the words suggested, but it was a happy crying. Keep holding on, no matter what, because we're here for you. She could see how much it affected Quinn, and how much it affected everyone else. She wished that she and Brittany could switch spots so she could dance with Artie during the song. She knew the lyrics held a special spot in both of their hearts, and maybe even though she couldn't tell him how much he meant to her, maybe she could tell him through music.

* * *

After the song, everyone turned to each other, and had a big group hug. There were so many emotions around, with everyone high of finally being one group again, and the news of Quinn's pregnancy. They eventually dispersed after many smiles and jokes last was Tina who was waiting for Artie. They were always the last to leave because he didn't want to accidentally run over anyone's toes, and they lived pretty close to each other, so they always walked home together.

"So what did you think about the song?" Artie asked Tina.

"I t-t-thought it was perfect. Quinn made a b-bbig move to Glee from the Cheerios and we've always b-b-been so supportive of each other, it's nice t-to be able to finally include her," Tina said quietly. "And of course the song is amazing."

Artie smiled up at her, "I know, it's an awesome song." He suddenly stopped his chair coming to a decision.

"A-A-Artie, you ok?" Tina said looking at him with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said distractedly. "Tee, can I tell you something?"

"When h-h-have you ever _not_ told me something?" Tina laughed, trying to lighten the mood. They had told each other everything, from the most important things, to the most random ones.

"Tee, you've been my best friend ever since I met you. I'm always optimistic, but that's because I know I've got you beside me, and you've kept _me_ holding on. I just wanted to let you know how important you are to me, because you're an amazing person, and I'm lucky to have you," he finished earnestly with a big smile.

Tina smiled and her eyes glassed over with tears, "A-A-Artie, you're an incredible person, and I couldn't do it without you either," she bit her lip, wanting to say more, but afraid too. Instead, she leaned down, sat in his lap and gave him a huge hug.

Artie turned his head to look at her, and decided to do something he had never dared do before. He put his finger's under her chin and turned her face towards him gently, and kissed her gently on the lips. She didn't respond for a good couple of seconds, and those were the longest seconds of his life. And then, he felt her smile against his lips, and she kissed him back. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, but it was perfect. What they didn't have the courage quite yet to say, they expressed in their actions.

They broke the kiss a couple of seconds later and Tina leaned against his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead, "Do you want to come over and watch a movie with me?"

Tina smiled at him, "When have I ever not?"

They knew that they would always be there for each other, no matter the circumstances or who was involved. They were each other's rock, and the person to lean on. Together, they would keep each other holding on, no matter what went on in their lives.


End file.
